


And The Little Bird Fell Into The Lion's Den...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Victor, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Clint fucking concerns me, Do not copy to another site!, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Clint Barton, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Still a Mutant Victor, Succubus Clint, Teenaged Clint, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Victor Creed is his own warning, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Clint gets himself into a bit of a situation, as per usual, and gets found by the most unlikely person... Also as usual, things happen.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Victor Creed
Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219
Kudos: 28





	And The Little Bird Fell Into The Lion's Den...

**Author's Note:**

> Aditional warnings/Tags ect; A teenaged Clint and a still adult Victor, so I'm tagging for underage even tho it's Omegaverse. The dubious consent is more because of the situation in which the consent actually occurs, but I'm tagging it just to be safe. The whole thing is sorta sketchy tbh... The rape threats are more sort of implied than actual threats although honestly, I dunno so. Warning for it anyway. Not particularly safe or sane, even tho no one gets hurt... Well. Not during the sex anyways... Clint does get injured. But not by Victor.
> 
> Okay, so. Basically we started another randim RP thread with our friends wherein most of the Avengers are actually mutants or some such thing and pretty much everyone has powers and attends Xavier's scool for the gifted lol. Most of them randomly decided that they were going to be teenagers in this thing for no reason bc why the fuck not? Lol.
> 
> So Clint is about 15 in this, so he is totally underaged, so if that bothers you I sugest you got out now... Although this is yet another thing set in an Omegaverse world so. By the laws of this universe he's technically classed as being legal from whenever he had his first heat.
> 
> This one is a bit AU lol in that Clint randomly decided he was going to be a sort of a Succubus thing and has wings and a tail lol. Basically he has to have sex A LOT or he gets really sick and stuff... Up until the point this takes place Tony and Loki were helping him out with it. (Tony and Bruce just hooked up before this and yes. Bruce is still the Hulk just because lol. Except he bad his accident way earlier amd doesn't actually hate the Hulk so basically hes at the school to lean to control that lol. Tony is just a random freeloader who shows up whenever he wants to lol. And for anyone who's interested, I am actually going to also post the thing with Bruce and Tony fucking as a separate story as well.)
> 
> Victor Creed is his own warning. He is not a nice person. Although he is somewhat less of a complete and utter psychopath in this verse for some reason but mostly because Clint decided to be an idiot as usual and I didn't want my birdy getting hurt lol. But even so. I'm going to warm for the fact that, even if Clint hadn't been entirely willing, Victor would have just raped him here. So. Mentions of rapey thoughts and the potential possibility of rape, but no actual rape. Clint is totally willing, but. Like I said. Even if he hadn't been, Victor would have taken him anyway. He does behave kinda decently at parts but faor warning he is still Victor Creed. He is not a nice individual despite apparently being occasionally capable of it, when he wants to...
> 
> Clint Barton is not a stable individual. Nor is he particularly caring about putting himself into ridiculously dangerous situations and potentially dying. His reactions to this whole thing are literally insane, and I in no way condone his stupid reckless and practically suicidal behavior... He in no way acts like any rational sane person would act in this situation, particularly not for an Omega, given that it's Omegaverse. But y'know, it's Clint. He's a bit mental...
> 
> Obviously I don't own anything you recognise. I just like to play with it occasionally.
> 
> And now that that's all out of the way...

Clint slung his bow and quiver over his back as he made his way out of the mansion and across the lawn to the woods. He was restless and bored, and he probably wasn't going to be able to go back to his room for a fair while, what with Tony and Bruce fucking in there...

The Archer spent a good long while just walking, joghing occasionally and leaping over falling brances and smaller bushes just for the sake of doing it. He hadn't realised just how far he'd actually come until he broke out into a clearing at the foot of the Mountains, and the Succubus swore as he realised that the sun was starting to go down... There was no way he would make it back through the woods now before it got dark, and he would have to climb at least up to the first ledge on the Mountain to be able to get enough hight to take off if he was going to fly home...

Clint shrugged and started to climb up the foothills, making good progress up to the flat outcrop he had spotted from the ground, and the Archer unfurled his wings once he reached it, preparing to make a run for the edge to throw himself into the air. He made it as far as throwing himself, but apparently he had the worst fucking luck in the world as, the moment his feet left the surface of the rock, the wind suddenly changed directions, blowing straight towards him rather than behind him as it had been and Clint hadn't yet had enough practice at properly flying to actually compensate for it, and so instead of going up like he was supposed to, the Succubus ended up getting knocked backwards towards the ledge he had just jumped off of, smacking his left wing into the rough stone as he fell, flapping uselessly to try and get airborne...

Clint hissed in pain as he hit the rock, the middle of a his wing now bent at a funny angle as he tucked them in close to his body to try and avoid anymore unnecessary damage as he hit the ground and rolled down the slope of the Mountain before eventually coming to a stop in a small, rocky ditch as his momentum was halted by a large ridge that was jutting out in front of him.

"Oww..." Clint groaned, as he lay where he'd landed, and he didn't actually try and move for a few minutes, still a bit in shock from his fall, and when he did eventually push himself up to a sitting position he hissed with pain when bent part of his wing was jarred. Great. Just fucking great. Now flying was totally out til that healed and, the fastest way to actually heal it was for him to feed and use his magic... Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly anyone out here 'to' feed off, so it was going to be slow going until he managed to walk back to the X Mansion and see if Bruce would spare Tony for an hour or two... Fuck. Getting back down this mountain was going to be a fucking trial, now that he couldn't retract his wings in, and the sun had almost gone down behind the higher peaks, and there was no way he was going to be able to navigate this in the dark with a damaged wing... Fuck! He really had no opinion but to spend the night out here, and try and make his way back in the morning... He was suddenly glad he'd eaten before he'd left, so at least he wasn't going to totally starve to death out here for a night... Clint sighed heavily as he made himself as comfortable as he possibly could sitting up against a rock ledge and tried to settle in for the night...

Victor Creed growled quietly to himself as he followed the scent he had caught on the breeze in the forest. He hadn't yet seen his prey, but he could easily smell it. Whatever it was, it was definitely Omega, and it was the most alluring scent that Victor had ever smelt. It didn't take him long to swiftly catch up to his quarry, and the feral Mutant scaled the rocky Mountain terrain easily. The scent he'd been following had changed slightly. There was now the bitter, sharp tang of pain and a small, tiny hint of fear lacing through it, telling him that it was now injured... Victor climbed up to the little ledge from which the scent was stronger, dropping himself down lightly from the outcrop about to land lightly in front of it.

The scent was almost overwhelmingly thick now and it had made him hard in an instant, his inner animal was growling at him to simply lunge and take his prey like he did the things that he hunted for food... "Well, well..." The Alpha growled, lowly as he approached, his movements entirely predatory. "What've we got here Injured little bird, who can't fly..." Victor growled, his tone somewhere between dangerous and quietly amused as he stalked closer to the wounded little bird that had fallen into his domain...

Clint swallowed thickly when the scent of Alpha hit him, and the large dude must have been downwind because Clint hadn't smelt him until now, when he was right in front of him. Part of him knew he should probably be terrified right now, and the scared injured Omega part of him was trying to be but, the larger part of him, the part that was keyed to his Succubus traits, had taken one whiff of the powerful, dangerous scent that clung to the large Alpha and decided that it really wanted to hit that...

It probably should have worried him, the way the large man was clearly stalking him, and the wild scent screamed 'danger!' He had no doubt that if this guy decided to eat him or something, he was screwed. Probably literally, given that he tended to smell like fucking catnip for Alpha's, and this one was clearly affected as Clint could easily smell the scent of lust on him as he approached.

"You don't smell afraid, little bird..." The deep, rumbling voice growled as the Alpha suddenly squatted down in front of him and loomed right over him, and even if he'd not been injured Clint couldn't have probably gotten away now as the guy had a thick, muscled arm either side of his head against the rock at his back and he towered over Clint, by a landslide. His chest was huge and muscled and the Succubus thought he could probably break him in half with one hand, if he wanted to... Now that he was closer, Clint could make out more detail of his face, and he swallowed heavily as his bright blue eyes met bright, feral yellow which was shining slightly with a predatory hunger that, rationally, should have frightened him...

The guy was leering at him, dangerously and his massive fangs were clearly visible, slightly bared as though he were about to striked, and his hair was wild and untamed, a dusty blonde in colour reminding him of a lion's mane and falling well past his broad shoulders to about halfway down his back. A quick glance to the side where the guys hand rested showed massive claws at the end of his hands, at least an inch long, and Clint knew he should definitely be afraid now... "Would that help me, if you're going to eat me or rape me, or possibly both..?" Clint asked him, in a surprisingly steady though somewhat breathless voice.

Victor chuckled darkly at that, clearly amused and Clint shivered as he ran the back of one sharp claw lightly down the side of his face. "No..." The Alpha growled lowly, his face only inches away from Clint's own now, and the Succubus swallowed heavily. "It wouldn't... But people are anyway... Most can' help it..." He purred, deeply in a predatory tone that Clint found oddly arousing. Fuck. He was starting to get slick and he was probably about to die, horribly, but before he did, he wouldn't mind getting railed into the dirt by this Alpha, and he had the feeling that he was probably going to be anyway, cause this didn't seem like the kind've guy who took 'no' for an answer...

Clint half shrugged with his good shoulder, as the guy growled again and leaned in to sniff his neck, and fuck! Clint was in trouble, he knew it, because the feel of the Alpha's huge, strong body almost pressed against him had his breath catching in his throat and his ass clenching as he gushed a wave of slick and a small whimper left him at the feel of hot breath wafting across his throat and ear as the Alpha spoke, in the same low dangerous, growling purr that was pretty much all animal and all predator and it made Clint want to bare his throat to those huge, sharp fangs and let himself be devoured, if that's what the Alpha wanted...

"What are you, little bird...?" The Alpha demanded, curiously. "Ain't never smelled somethin' like you before, an' I've bin around a long time..." Clint managed to get enough breath to actually answer as that long, deadly claw traced its way down over his throat, making him shiver and his fall half closed. Fuck. He was definitely hungry now, and it wasn't for a goddamned cheeseburger...

"Succubus..." Clint managed to get out, in a breathless, raspy voice. "Nev'r met another one... Think it's jus' me..." He said, quietly. "Hmm... You smell better'n a fresh kill, little bird... An' I can smell why you ain't scared..." The feral Mutant purred as he slid his hand down Clint's front, and fuck! His hand was almost the entire size of Clint's chest, and Clint whimpered when it curled over the top of his thigh, and fuck. The guy could probably wrap his entire hand around his thigh if he wanted to, he was fucking 'big!' "You want somethin' little birdie?" The Alpha purred, nipping slightly at his ear and Clint squeaked and trembled slightly beneath him.

"Huh... Yeah... Wing's broken... Needa heal... Can't do that 'nless I feed..." The Omega mumbled, stutteringly. "Guess I don' needa ask how a Succubus does that, do I little bird...?" The Alpha purred in his ear and Clint was really, really screwed now, because the guy had just brushed his hand over Clint's crotch where his dick was trapped, hard and leaking slightly and the Omega whimpered as his pants became soaked through with slick, and okay, so he was probably going to die after this, but at least he could out with a fucking orgasm high...

"No... I guess you don't..." Clint breathed, as the huge Alpha dragged a long claw down the front of his shirt, easily tearing the fabric and pulling it away from Clint's body, and he wasn't really too bummed about the shirt, since it had been fucked up by him falling anyway, and it was one of his shitty old ones. His jeans were fucking ruined so it was no real loss to see those go, when the dude shredded them with his large claws and Clint whimpered when the cool night air hit his overheated body, shivering slightly in the sudden cold and he yelped slightly when the tall Alpha suddenly grabbed him, shrugging out of his long, thick furred coat and laying it on the ground before pushing Clint down onto it.

The Omega hissed slightly as the movements jarred his wing a bit, but he quickly forgot about it as the huge Alpha came to crouch over him, and now that he was without his fur coat Clint could see just how thickly muscled and strong he was, and his hole was leaking so much slick now that he was fairly sure the Alpha's coat was going to be filthy with it, not that the guy seened to care, as he leaned down between Clint's legs and lifted his ass up in ridiculously large strong hands so that Clint was basically half upside down in his hold with his legs draped over the guy's huge arms and, it was about that point that Clint realised he should probably at least get a name from the guy before getting railed.

"Oh... I'm Clint, by the way... Clint Barton... Y'know. Just in case you actually do turn out to be a total murderous psychopath and end up killing me after, an' like, wanna name or something for your murderous psycho collection..." Victor grinned wickedly down at the little Omega, his long fangs glinting in the dark and his eyes shining with a feral sort of animal-like glow as he growled back; "Victor Creed... An' if you taste as sweet as you smell little bird, I might just haveta keep ya, insteada killin' yeh." The Alpha growled, with a dangerous smirk and Clint whimpered at that, thinking that actually, he might not mind that one bit... The mutant's name sounded familiar though somehow, but Clint couldn't remember where he'd heard it...

He completely forgot all about it as Victor leaned down to swipe a rough tongue over his dripping hole, and Clint mewled pathetically at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him, and then the Alpha had his tongue inside him, lapping at his insides and growling pleasantly as he drank down the sweet juices and Clint went limp beneath him, his body crying in ecstasy at the much needed attention, and he hadn't realised just how fucking hungry he'd been for this until the Alpha's strong tongue was inside him, pulling him apart effortlessly with broad, deep strokes and Clint cried out with abandon when Victor's rough tongue found his prostate and licked over it, and fuck! Clint was ruined. He was sure of it.

The big strong Alpha had reduced him to a quivering, mewling pile of braindead feathers in under a minute, and he hadn't even fucked him yet! The Succubus part of Clint was purring happily as it took everything that the powerful, dominant male gave him and still demanded more... This was already the most satisfying feed he'd ever had, and Tony and Loki were pretty fucking good... But there was something about this strong, dangerous Alpha that was hitting all of Clint's buttons, and the little Succubus yowled and tried to arch beneath him but with the way Victor was holding him, he was literally helpless spead out and fucked open on the feral Mutant's broad tongue...

Victor gave a pleased growl as he pulled back, licking his fangs as he lowered the Omega's back end down slightly so that he could nudge the head of his hard cock against the slick little hole, and Clint mewled needily. God. He felt huge. Definitely bigger than anything Clint had ever taken before, since Bruce had immediately vetoed his attempts to sleep with the Hulk, and Clint couldn't wait to have it inside him.

"Yer definitely a keeper, little bird..." The feral Mutant growled at him as he dragged Clint along the length of his hard dick at the same time as he thrust in, and Clint screamed. Fuck! Victor was a 'lot' bigger than Clint had anticipated, and he felt even fucking huger, with the lack of any real preparation, which Clint supposed made sense, due to the fact that those claws would slice him apart in an instant.

But fuck! The Omega felt every single inch of Victor's massive cock as the Alpha pushed it into him, splitting him open on his huge thick length, so much more than Clint had ever had before, and his mind was shattered completely by the feel of ridged spines running back along the length of the shaft, and fuck! Oh, fuck! That was too much. Too fucking good. And Clint could feel the backwards facing spines dragging roughly against the slick insides of his walls, and the slightly sharp sensation of it, coupled with how fucking massive Victor was inside him, had him crying out and wailing brokenly in a mix of intense pressure/pain/pleasure that was assaulting every nerve, and the Alpha's scent was thick in his nostrils, smelling of blood and death and fresh raw meat, and the crisp cold of the Mountain air, wild and untamable and Clint was just lost.

Every part of his nature was screaming out to be mated by this wild, strong and powerfully dominant Alpha, who was filling his needs and his desires so, so perfectly as he fucked into him, hard and deep and unrelenting, claws digging in just slightly at Clint's hips where he was holding him, simply "taking" what he wanted, and that just made Clint all the more willing to give it...

No one had ever just 'taken' him like this before. Although he suspected the Hulk might've, if Bruce hadn't put a firm damper on that plan because Bruce was an adorable little paranoid nerd who didn't want Clint to get hurt, and who really needed to start trusting himself a bit more, and maybe now Tony would be able to actually help him with that... Victor wasn't at all concerned about possibly hurting him and, though this probably should have fucking terrified him, it only made the needy little Succubus just that much more aroused and desperate for him...

Clint wanted to beg for the Alpha to make good on his claim of wanting to keep him, but his words were gone and he was unable to even form the ability to speak right now. Victor's brutal thrusts repeatedly knocked the breath back out of him, and Clint could do little more than whimper and mewl and cry wordlessly as he was taken, ruthlessly, baring his throat to the Alpha instead in an obvious invitation.

Victor didn't bother to ask him if he was sure, and Clint didn't have to wait too long before the huge Alpha above him let out a feral sounding roar and suddenly suddenly sunk his long fangs into Clint's throat, snarling loudly as he slammed himself deep into the Omega's wet, willing body and released a huge wave of hot, thick seed into him and Clint screamed and arched beneath him as he felt the thick spines along the feral mutant's dick flare out and catch in his soft, tight walls, effectively locking him inside of the Omega's needy little body and Clint had screamed some more when his own orgasm, ripped violently out of him when Victor had sunk his fangs into his neck, had made his hole clench tightly around the Alpha's spiney cock, effectively latching the slightly sharp spines even more firmly into his slick, tight walls.

Clint was breathing heavily, shaking and panting and moaning softly beneath his Alpha... His. Oh, he liked the feel of that... And he 'loved' the feel of Victor's thick cum being pumped up into him, so much, and so good, and Clint was sure that if he could've raised his head to look down, he would've seen that his belly had slightly rounded from the sheer fucking amount of seed that Victor was pumping into his much tinier body...

The little Succubus was just soaking it all up, and he vaguely realised somewhere in the back of his mind that his wing didn't hurt anymore, and had presumably healed while he was basking in all of the intense sexual energy coming off the massive Alpha. Fuck! If this was how he felt after just one, random encounter with the guy, then Clint couldn't wait for his next heat to hit... He felt ridiculously full, and satisfied, and the little Succubus was purring happily beneath his new Alpha as Victor eventually removed his fangs from his throat and began lapping up his sweet tasting blood with a deep, rumbling purr of satisfaction. "You taste awful sweet, little birdie..." The Alpha growled at him, grazing his fangs over Clint's neck again and Clint merely whimpered and bared his thoat more.

It was a good long while before Victor was actually able to pull out of his new little Omega without damaging him more than he could handle, and by the time he did, Clint was practically asleep where he was laying sprawled on Victor's coat with his black and purple wings splayed out beside him and his long, whip-like black/purple tail was draped limply over the ground beside him. His breathing was steady and even, and he smelt contented and relaxed, and Victor grinned to himself as he simply picked up the entire coat, half dead Succubus and all into his arms and tucking the birdies wings in against his back so they wouldn't get smacked into anything on the way back to the little hunting cabin he kept a bit further up the Mountain.

The feral Mutant kicked the door shut behind him when he entered, carrying Clint through to the sparsely furnished bedroom, which literally consisted of a huge bed, covered in animal furs, one small wooden side table, an old wooden chair which he threw his coat over after depositing Clint into the pile of furs on his bed, and a series of random nails and pegs on the wall on which to hang clothing. Once he'd tossed the rest of his clothes over the back of the chair as well Victor climbed into the bed with his little mate, resting on his back so that he could drag Clint over on his stomach to rest against his broad chest.

Clint sighed softly in his sleep, and instinctively nuzzled closer to his Alpha, burying his face in Victor's neck and purring softly in his slumber as he breathed in his Alpha's strong scent, calm and relaxed in his sleep as he was entirely surrounded by it... Victor growled softly in satisfaction as his little mate burrowed into him, and Victor liked that the Omega would now be covered in his scent, and bore his marks, so there was way anyone could mistake who he belonged to... The large feral Mutant drifted off easily a few moments later, still subconsciously alert, as always, but the sleep he had this night was better and more peaceful than most...


End file.
